


To Block Your Pain

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Series: The Great Iruma Miu's Harmless(?) Experiments [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Regret, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Miu's settled on pleasing the purple-haired boy by blocking the pain that the gremlin had said he hated. The results were not what she expected.





	To Block Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Hey you, come here!” Miu’s voice boomed across the hallway in a very out-of-character kind of way for Miu. The purple-haired male turned around because of how weird it was for Miu to talk like that and realized too late just how close Miu was to him. 

“What are you do-? Owwwwww!” Kokichi shrieked as Miu closed in even more and watched in horror as Miu stabbed a needle into his arm. His mouth remained agape as he watched her push in the plunger with care. It was almost like the liquid inside the tube was more important than Kokichi’s well-being. 

“Shut up, I didn’t jab you anywhere fatal you loser,” Miu spat out, slowly taking out the needle. Kokichi almost fainted as she watched just how long the shaft of the needle really was. One of her hands gripped his arm tightly so that he wouldn’t escape while the other one had a tight grip on two little packets as she glared down at Kokichi, gauging his reactions.

“What the hell did you do that for you dumb cow!” Kokichi shrieked as he looked at his arm. It was bleeding much more than a needle was supposed to make him and that worried him. Miu looked at his arm apprehensively, staring as Kokichi’s wound bled out.

“Alright,” Miu answered and tore off the top of the alcohol swab’s packet. Without any finesse, she jabbed it right on top of Kokichi’s wound and rubbed. The scream he made was relatively satisfying in some ways.

“Do you even know how to use an alcohol swab?” Kokichi grit out, glaring at Miu with intense hatred. Without answering, Miu slapped on the little circle-shaped bandaid Kirumi had also provided her with. That pulled another scream out of Kokichi and Miu looked at her handy work before gazing up sheepishly at a pissed off Kokichi.

“The effects should last twenty-four hours, the injection should kick in about 10 to 30 minutes. If you feel any discomfort, just yell for me I won’t be too far behind you,” Miu mumbled as she grabbed a clipboard that Kokichi wasn’t too sure where she had taken it out of.

“Wait, what effects?” Kokichi asked gritting his teeth as genuine confusion laced itself into his voice. Miu gave him an odd look as she watched him shiver but thankfully didn’t comment on it. She shoved her hands on her hips before answering him.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Miu answered before scurrying off to hide in a corner much to Kokichi’s dismay but he didn’t follow her. He didn’t think he could get an answer out of her, to begin with. 

Kokichi sighed but decided to not pay attention to Miu’s experimentation too much. It wasn’t like Miu would kill him in such a dumb way, would she? What kind of killer would inject you with poison in front of you in such a crude way then proceed to clean off your wound with an antibacterial wipe and finally slap a bandaid on for you? Maybe Miu was a bit out of her mind but that didn’t look like it could be the case. She looked as dumb as she usually did and he couldn’t feel any cruelty emanating from her at the moment.

“Whatever,” he lied to himself as he started humming and walking around aimlessly. Around 10 minutes into the test, he slammed his hand into the wall to see if he had gained superpowers and yelled when he thought he had almost destroyed his hand. He saw Miu take notes on her clipboard to describe his behaviour.

‘Wild like an animal’ Kokichi could almost guess what she was writing down or at least a variation of what Miu was jotting down. It was only about 25 minutes into the experiment did he realize that something was wrong. He had been cooking with Shuichi when he had sliced his finger. He hadn’t noticed it until he saw a tinge of red on the carrots that he was chopping up. He picked one of the pieces up and almost let it fall as he saw just how bloody his hand was. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out as he stared at the wound intensely. Was this fake blood by any chance, was someone playing a bad prank on him to get revenge on him? He found which finger was hurt and gently pressed on where the supposedly wound was. Blood started bubbling out of it and he glared at his own finger. 

He had cut his finger so logically it should’ve hurt but it didn’t and that made Kokichi worry a bit. He considered calling for Miu but Shuichi was already coming back, ready to grab the cutting board and it’s contents to pour into the curry they were making. Kokichi ended up picking up the few carrots that had blood all over them before giving the rest to Shuichi. He pretended to eat them where he was very much, in fact, trying to throw those away.

“Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked and watched the other’s suspicious activities. That’s when Kirumi walked in, saving him from the freakout session he was sure Shuichi would’ve had. He waited until Shuichi was stirring the mixture before he showed the wound to Kirumi.

“It’s pretty deep, let’s go get you treated. Does it not hurt?” Kirumi asked, mildly confused at Kokichi’s lack of pain.

“No, it does not, surprisingly. I would’ve thought that it should’ve hurt a lot,” Kokichi’s eyes narrowed at his own finger suspiciously.

Had Miu taken away his abilities to sense pain once and for all or was this just a prank that Miu was playing on him to get him to think that she was smart. Whichever the answer was, Kokichi decided to let it side and went back to Shuichi’s side, grabbing the handles of the pot, not understanding when Shuichi started yelling at him a bit too much.

“Ouma-kun! Do you know how hot those handles are? You could’ve burned yourself,” Shuichi mumbled, startled as Kokichi roughly put the pot down before storming out of the kitchen. He missed the startled look Shuichi had on his face as he did so and didn’t even notice when the Ultimate Detective followed him out of the room.

“You bi… What did you do to me?” Kokichi asked, eyes narrowing at the wimpy girl. She looked kind of afraid of him and honestly Kokichi didn’t know what kind of face he was making but it definitely wasn’t a nice one.

“Hiiii! All I did was take away your ability to feel pain! You said you hated pain that one time so it gave me an idea,” Miu squeaked out, doubling over a bit on herself. 

“I did?” Kokichi’s gears were turning at an incredible speed. The good thing, he figured, was that at least he wouldn’t need to feel the pain if anyone tried something on him. The bad thing was that he wouldn’t even feel it, hindering his own ability to protest himself.

“Y-yeah! You did, so it’s not… totally my fault,” Miu mumbled, sweat dripping down her forehead as she looked at Kokichi’s face. The expression he had genuinely surprised her. She had never expected him to look like that.

“You’re not actually mad, right?” Miu asked, surprised at the look of unmasked fear on Kokichi’s face. He hit the top of his thumb before letting go and shrugging with his signature smile. Miu watched as his thumb started bleeding.

“I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry about it!” Kokichi laughed and shuffled back into the kitchen. Miu followed behind at a safe distance.

“Ouma-kun, are your hands okay?” Shuichi asked as he gently gripped the shorter male’s hands into his and cupped them. Shuichi gently turned them over and sighed in relief when Kokichi’s hands were still as pale as they always were.

“Awe, that’s cute! Was Saihara-chan worried for me?” Kokichi grinned and internally, he was blushing as much as he could. His heart hammered in his chest as Shuichi looked at him in the eyes. He felt a tinge of disappointment when the other let go of his hands but didn’t let it show on his face.

“Yeah I was, I heard about Miu did so I want you to stay safe,” Shuichi’s almost didn’t register in Kokichi’s head but when it did, the short male couldn’t help but blush and hide his face by tilting it downwards.

“Saihara-chan, that’s cute,” Kokichi mumbled. He could tell that those words could also be totally platonic but he could dream, couldn’t he?

“Huh, it’s just the truth, I would hate to see you get hurt,” Shuichi turned his head to the side, also blushing.

“Okay we get it you tsundere, get together already,” Kaede giggled as she lightly tapped Shuichi on the shoulder. Behind her, Tsumugi’s eyes were twinkling with excitement as she made a thumbs up at both of them.

“Wow, partner didn’t think you would confess in that way,” Kaito grinned as Maki slapped him on the shoulder.

“I don’t understand how you could possibly want to date such a rat,” Maki shook her head but the expression on her face was a rather fond one.

“Guys I didn’t ask him to be my boyfriend yet,” Shuichi panicked, hands flying up to his face as he realized what he had just said.

“Yet?” Kokichi squeaked out as he watched Shuichi turned even more red in the face. Miu’s grin was impossibly wide as she watched them blush.

Just as Shuichi was about to ask Kokichi, the tragedy happened. Kirumi who was carrying the misplaced pot was knocked over on accident by Miu, tumbling straight into Shuichi. The Ultimate Maid’s hand slipped and they all watched in horror as the burning curry hit Kokichi straight on.

“Ouma-kun!” Shuichi yelled, immediately going to get some towels and cold water. Kirumi, as soon as she had managed to get back up also went to get some towels.

Shuichi hurriedly wiped the burning liquid off and flinched at the lack of response from Kokichi. His skin was red and welting up but Kokichi didn’t even so much as flinch when Shuichi and Kirumi whipped him off. 

“You should go take a shower,” Shuichi’s eyes were wide open as he watched Kokichi nod slowly and get up. His head hit the corner of the dining table but once again he barely had any reaction to it. The sound of the impact was the only thing that made Kokichi understand he had bumped into something.

“Are you okay?” Kaede asked, confused at Kokichi’s lack of response.

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern Akamatsu-chan!” Kokichi grinned as he skipped off to his dorm room. Shuichi found it suspicious so he followed him to the other’s room and watched him stop in front of the stairs.

“I’m going to die,” Kokichi said out loud. It wasn't like him to think like that but he couldn't really help it either. It was how he felt at the moment.

“Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked, surprised at Kokichi’s choice of words. He watched as the purple-haired male went up the stairs and stopped on the last step.

“I can’t feel pain, if anyone were to stab me right now, I wouldn’t even know, Saihara-chan,” Kokichi turned around slowly and the smile the boy had on his face was one of resignation. Shuichi watched as Kokichi’s body twisted and screamed in horror as Kokichi almost fell off the stairs. Shuichi caught him right before his head smashed into the bottom step.

“I won’t let you die. I won’t let any of you die,” Shuichi said as he stared straight into Kokichi’s eyes. The shorter male mumbled something before crashing their lips together. Shuichi made a startled noise and almost dropped the Ultimate Supreme Leader but ended up clutching onto him even tighter.

“Hey, I’ll make sure you’ll be fine,” Shuichi blushed as he watched Kokichi gasp for breath.

“Yeah yeah okay but first, I have to get out of these clothes,” Kokichi grumbled as he tugged at his curry stained clothes.

”Alright,” Shuichi smiled gently before bringing the other boy to his dorm room.

Failure, this experiment could jot be labelled as anything but a failure. Miu had made Kokichi weak and that wasn't what she had been aiming for. She only wanted to please him but that didn't happen. Experiment B-6 was a failure in every way and there was nothing Miu could do to change that. She sighed before starting her work on her next experiment with a heavy heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
